


Choice

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Series: avarice and morality [1]
Category: I.O.I (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm too tired to tag everything, M/M, Murder Mystery, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."There were many things in his life Daniel should not have touched. Ong Seongwoo was just one of them.





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this fic is a shitshow and I'm so, so sorry.

The party below was in full swing; champagne and expensive wines flowed freely, and the waiters made their rounds with endless hors d'oeuvres courtesy of their host of the night. The debutants of the season fluttered around, dancing gaily in brightly coloured ball gowns, jewel coloured butterflies showing off the splendor of their wings for all the world to see.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be down there?” the familiar voice at Daniel’s ear had him relaxing, uncurling his hand from the grip he had on the hilt of the short sword strapped at his waist, “You’ll catch hell from your grandmother for not representing the family if you spend your whole night sulking in the shadows.”

 

“I don’t see you down there,” Daniel quipped back, turning to accept the tumbler of brandy from Jisung with a grin, “Not up to taking one of the lovely debutants for a turn on the dance floor?”

 

Jisung snorted and settled heavily into the plush armchair next to Daniel, glancing over the balcony’s railings with a grimace. “Not on your life,” he declared passionately, “Brightly coloured things in nature are the most poisonous; however harmless they might be, their lady mothers are like piranhas hunting for fresh blood down there. If I place my name on any young lady’s dancing card tonight, her mother will surely plant aspirations in her head to be my intended.”

 

“Well then, there you have your answer,” Daniel chortled, “I guess we’re all hiding. Where’s your brother?”

 

At the mention of his brother, Jisung coloured slightly and coughed into his fist, “He’s down below waltzing with Miss Elisa.”

 

Daniel turned to scrutinize the couples waltzing below them and, sure enough, he spotted Jinyoung dancing stiffly with a young lady in a sky coloured gown with much too many layers of taffeta. “You abandoned your brother to save your own skin,” he marveled, “I’m not certain if that’s a heinous crime or brilliant, my good sir.”

 

“Oh stuff it, you’ve shoved your cousin into the jaws of death twice already this season, don’t act like you’re all high and mighty.”

 

“Jihoon was perfectly willing,” Daniel sniffed, “Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures, and escaping the grasp of the Lady Bollen and her three daughters at a marriageable age most definitely counts.”

 

“You’re both cowards and much too proud of the fact,” a new voice announced, the dulcet tones of female displeasure causing both of them to turn towards the interloper.

 

Daniel rose from his seat immediately to offer his arm to his sister, which she took with a reluctant sniff, “Sister sweet, what brings you so far from the festivities?”

 

Mina spared him a single unimpressed glance before curtseying in a flurry of rose coloured skirts, “Lord Jisung, how are you this fine evening?”

 

Jisung rose and bowed back with a fond smile, “Infinitely better now that I have the pleasure of your company, Lady Mina. May I say, you look dazzling tonight. And let us spare the formalities, we’re practically family here.”

 

“I thank you kindly,” she answered with a smile, allowing her bemused brother to escort her to a seat.

 

Mina chatted happily with Jisung, telling him of her summer thus far, how her dear friend Lady Nayoung’s family had purchased the loveliest mares recently and they had been having the best of times going for rides on Baron Kim’s lands the past fortnight. Throughout it all, she refused to so much as glance in Daniel’s direction much to his annoyance and Jisung’s growing amusement.

 

“Come now, Mina,” he cajoled, finally cutting in, “Don’t be cross with me. I promise I did not forget that I promised you a turn on the floor tonight, have I done something to upset you?”

 

“Done something to upset me?” she finally whirled on him, cheeks flushed with righteous anger, “You left me down there with no proper chaperone! Alone with the likes of Lord Ha and Baron Werther’s son! Why, if we weren’t in polite company I would have set your jacket aflame already, don’t think that I won’t!”

 

“There are several chaperones downstairs and you’re plenty capable, Mina,” Daniel protested and Jisung wisely reached his hand towards the wall to activate the sigil for privacy located beneath the light fixture, knowing what was to come with his younger friend effectively shoving his own foot in his mouth.

 

“But you were supposed to be _mine_!” Mina railed, her eyes sparking the same colour as her gown in her irritation, proof that she had a right to wear the colour as much as any, “You were supposed to be there so I wouldn’t _have to_ defend myself! Instead Earl Ong’s son had to intervene and defend my honour from that pig while my own brother was nowhere to be seen; what do you have to say for yourself now?”

 

Daniel sat up at attention, eyes blazing, “Who dared to besmirch your honour? What did they do against you?”

 

“Oh, now you care!” Mina cried, rising to her feet and jerking her arm out of her brother’s reach, fingers clenched in the fine silk of her gown, “You didn’t care a wit about me earlier but now that it might reflect badly upon you, you’re suddenly ready to rush in and beat your chest like some Neanderthal! Well I didn’t need you, I gave that pig third degree burns the moment he tried to lay hands on me and Lord Seongwoo interjected on my behalf and ejected him from the premises.”

 

The look in Mina’s eyes, the way they burned the same red as his as if daring Daniel to say anything, caused the man to bite his tongue for the moment, though it probably had more to do with the hand Jisung laid on his forearm, the older man projecting his own calm unto Daniel. After a tense moment of the siblings staring each other down, Daniel dipped his head in concession. Only then did Mina’s grip on her dress loosen though the silk was visibly crumpled now. It still took a few deep breaths before the red faded from either sibling’s eyes completely.

 

“I apologize,” Daniel finally offered in a low tone, bowing with his right fist against his heart, “I was remiss in my duties as your chaperone, but more importantly, in my responsibility as your brother. I ask for your forgiveness and the chance to correct my wrongs.”

 

Mina held onto her anger for another breath before deflating, settling back in her seat and crossing her arms. “You can start by thanking Lord Seongwoo for his intervention,” she finally advised primly.

 

Only then did Daniel straighten from his position, “Of course, I could do no less.”

 

Gingerly seating himself again, he looked at his sister and at Jisung who was blessedly still remaining silent in his judgment, “Though, this is the first time I have heard of this Lord Seongwoo. Is he a foreigner?”

 

“He’s Earl Ong’s eldest son, from his first marriage,” Jisung responded, finally rejoining the conversation now that he was assured neither sibling was going to commit arson, “His late mother was foreign nobility though you were probably too young to recall this; after her passing, Lord Seongwoo was sent overseas to be raised by her family as she had been their only child and heir. With his second-born son still three years from his majority and Earl Ong’s shaky health recently, I believe he has finally recalled Lord Seongwoo to reside with them, at least until Guanlin enters adulthood and finds his own feet.”

Daniel takes a moment to digest the information; he had met Guanlin several times over the years and was on pleasant enough terms with the young man, though not enough to be privy to his family affairs. “You are acquainted with him then, Jisung?”

 

“In passing,” the elder admits, “Jinyoung is more familiar with him than myself, given his friendship with Guanlin. To my knowledge, Lord Seongwoo makes two trips each year to spend time with his father and siblings. Both Guanlin and Doyeon are infinitely fond of him, and Jinyoung has only good things to speak of him as well.”

 

Just as Daniel was about to question his friend further, an ear-splitting scream rend through the air, cutting through the music as the band halted their playing immediately. Daniel wasted no time at all, one hand already drawing his weapon as he vaulted over the balcony’s railing, the amber drop that hung from his ear coming to life as it slowed his ascent, allowing him to land safely and dash towards the direction of the scream. Even the few guests who did not recognize him shifted out of the way quickly upon seeing the Vindex emblem displayed proudly on his shoulder.

 

When he arrived on scene, his oldest cousin Dongho was already there, giving him a terse nod while speaking in low tones to a young woman that was clutching the lapels of her borrowed jacket closed over a tattered dress. The tear tracks on Lady Jieqiong’s face were not yet dried but the fury in her eyes were unmistakable as they blinked between a glacial blue and black.

 

Daniel jogged past the pair, confident that his cousin had the lady’s needs well in hand, and headed further down the twisting corridors until he spotted his target, the frosted doorframe and shattered ice on the floor outside making it stand out like a sore thumb. He slowed as he drew closer to the room, sword in hand, wary of any surprises that might await him.

 

When none of the detection runes on his scabbard reacted, he stepped into the study, eyes darting around quickly to take stock of the scene. A figure was collapsed on the ground surrounded by shattered ice; it took Daniel a moment to identify him by his robes, the coat of arms barely visible on his collar marking him as Duke Myong.

 

And he had been completely turned to stone.

 

Daniel cursed the fact that he only had the basic protective equipment with him today, he couldn’t risk touching the Duke in the event that whatever had turned him to stone was still lingering on him and active. An empty box was on the floor a few feet from the fallen man, the delicate wrapping paper that had once been within it scattered about. The glint of something at the foot of the desk caught Daniel’s eye and he walked over, reaching out to pick up the object partially obscured by wrapping paper.

 

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.”

 

Daniel whipped around to face the figure standing in the doorway, sword raised between them instantly; he hadn’t sensed the other’s presence at all.

 

“Who are you?” he demands, eye narrowed and keeping his sword carefully raised between himself and the other man.

 

The stranger was almost Daniel’s height, the classically fine features of aristocracy were ones he wears easily and has given his own charm. He was dressed in a simple black suit but the cut spoke to its quality. To Daniel’s disappointment, there was nothing in the colours of his accessories or tie to give away any hints of hidden talents he might possess, though Daniel swears he saw the other’s eyes flash with gold in the instant their eyes met.

 

“No one of import,” the stranger continues, taking another step into the study, dismissing the sword being pointed at their heart entirely, “I’ve seen those before, they can activate by touch. Unless you would like to join the Duke Myong in becoming a living statue, I would suggest you not to touch it without proper protection.”

 

“You’re trespassing on the site of a Vindex investigation, I’ll ask you again. Who are you?”

 

“Who I am is perhaps less important than identifying the culprit,” the stranger sidestepped Daniel’s question neatly, “Might I suggest you turn you attention to the notice left behind in plain sight?”

 

Daniel’s eyes snap towards the piece of paper on the desk that the stranger was pointing to. A looping script spelled out a single line: _For the Forgotten souls, payment for his crimes against you._ Beside the note were a golden key and a vial of blood.

 

He pulls out an evidence bag from his pockets, thankful that bringing one along was second-nature to him by now, and sweeps the three objects inside quickly, hiding them from prying eyes even though Daniel has a sneaking suspicion that the man had read the note and discerned much more than he himself knew at this time. With a displeased twist of his lips, Daniel turned his attention back to the object at his feet that was likely the weapon used to commit this crime. Glancing between the sliver of silver he could spy and the petrified form of the Duke, Daniel wracked his brain for possibilities without success.

 

Reluctantly, he turned eyes towards the stranger who was standing there with an almost bemused expression, arms clasped behind his back properly, as if waiting for Daniel to call on him. “You said you recognized the object, what is it?”

 

“A Gorgon Mirror,” the answer came from an unexpected source.

 

Daniel looked towards the doorway to see Lady Jieqiong standing there with his cousin hovering behind her, a hard look on her face as she stared at the downed form of Duke Myong, the lines around her eyes giving away her contempt.

 

“Milady,” Daniel strode over to greet her, watching as the stranger also turned to receive her an elegant bow, “You are unharmed?”

 

Lady Jieqiong smiled sardonically, “As much as one can be given the circumstances.”

 

Daniel bowed his head silently in acknowledgement, looking over at his cousin who cleared his throat. “Lady Jieqiong has requested that we both be present as she gives her statement, although…”

 

Dongho pauses and exchanges a polite nod with the stranger, drawing Lady Jieqiong’s attention to him as well.

 

“Lord Seongwoo,” the young lady greets, the most genuine smile Daniel has seen from her so far tonight graces her face as the now named Seongwoo stepped over to accept her offered hand, pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles.

 

“Lady Jieqiong, always a pleasure,” he murmured over her hand, “though the circumstances are less than ideal, I am glad to hear you are mostly unharmed.”

 

Lady Jieqiong nodded, withdrawing her hand and turning back to the two Vindex officers, “If Lord Seongwoo may stay as I provide my statement to you? His sister is a dear friend of mine and I find that his presence gives me some measure of comfort.”

 

Daniel shoots a speculative look towards this Lord Seongwoo but Dongho answered for them both readily. “Of course milady. Shall we have someone send for your chaperone?”

 

“If I may, Lord Dongho,” Seongwoo interjects, turning a knowing look towards Lady Jieqiong, “I have already sent word along to Lady Nayoung, she will be here shortly I have no doubts.”

 

Lady Jieqiong tucks away her own secret smile, allows some of the tension to melt away from her frame, and takes a deep breath to begin her tale.

 

She tells them how she had been taking a break from the festivities when Duke Myong had approached her, alleging that there was a suitor whom had asked him to pass on a gift to her. He had told her that the young man wished to remain anonymous for he feared rejection, and thus begged Duke Myong to pass on his gift in private, and that Lady Jieqiong could choose whether she would like to learn the young man’s identify after receiving the gift.

 

Though she did not have any intention of accepting this suit, Lady Jieqiong had wanted to thank him properly for the gift and his thoughts, and thus agreed to follow Duke Myong to one of the studies on the lower floor that their host has opened up for the chaperones and older guests to mingle away from their charges. There had been a beautifully wrapped box on top of the desk that he had retrieved and handed to her, and he had asked if she would like to open her gift now so that he might take back a written response from her to the young man, to which she had agreed.

 

When she opened the box, she had noticed an odd aura around the gift, the bracelet her mother always insisted she wear for protection had warmed against her wrist. She tells them that she had slowed her movements, startling when Lord Myong moved to close the door to the study, and then spied the runic etching along the edge of the mirror peeking out from beneath the wrapping paper. Recognizing it as a Gorgon Mirror, she had flung the gift at Lord Myong when he tried to grab her from behind. In the ensuing tussle, he had ripped her dress and she had blasted through the door with her gift, screaming for help.

 

“When I last saw him, my lords,” her voice wavers only slightly as she comes to the end of her story, though she clutched her borrowed jacket with white knuckles still, “He was still very much alive. I might have encased his legs in ice to hinder him, but he certainly was no statue.”

 

“Thank you, Lady Zieqiong,” Daniel smiles at her gently, hoping to set her more at ease, “Should you recall anything further, please do let us know.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Beside him, Lord Seongwoo looks up at where a young woman was hovering anxiously in the doorway and beckons her with a smile. The young lady nods at them before rushing to Lady Zieqiong’s side and enfolding her into thin arms, “Zieqiong, you are unharmed?”

 

“Nayoung,” Lady Zieqiong seems to all but collapse into the other woman’s arms, leaning heavily against her shoulder, “I am unharmed, you need not worry.”

 

“You frightened me, my love,” Daniel hears Lady Nayoung admit in a whisper, eyebrows climbing at the unexpected endearment.

 

He knew the two ladies only in passing, they were friend with Mina but his younger sister seemed to guard her friends from him jealously and thus it appears that even Lord Seongwoo who was only present twice a year were more familiar to the two of them. He glances at the other men to find Dongho had turns away to give them privacy while Lord Seongwoo flashed him a mischievous smile and held a finger to his lips, to which Daniel nodded, acknowledging the request for secrecy.

 

He nods as the other man ushers the two ladies away, stopping to speak in low tones to Dongho for a moment, advising that he would see them both home safely. Daniel spares Lord Seongwoo’s retreating back one more glance before he sets about combing the room for evidence, working in tandem with his cousin easily. It was an easy partnership that worked well for them; Daniel relied more often then not on gut instincts while Dongho was more methodical – between the two of them on one crime scene, they rarely missed anything.

 

Members of their team who _are_ on duty show up soon enough to take the body away. The party is winding down by the time that they’re finished with the scene and both Daniel and Dongho are exhausted and mourning the loss of a rare day off. But they both knew a day off never meant they were really off-duty, even if Mina was going to have his head for leaving her alone again for the rest of the party.

 

Sure enough, she’s got that look on her face that tells him she’s going to be in a snit for a couple of days when he finally swings by to take her home. At least he has the comfort of knowing she won’t do more than sulk given that this was related to his job and not him abandoning her by accident. In his mind, he makes a note to follow up and thank Lord Seongwoo for intervening on Mina’s behalf earlier before he retires for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel’s up bright and early the next day, rushing into headquarters. With a high-profile victim like Duke Myong, he was lucky he even got to sleep; some members of his team look exhausted, having worked through the night. He’s barely in through the door before he gets a warrant to search Duke Myong’s home slapped against his chest before he’s shoved towards the car where Dongho is already waiting.

 

“Morning cousin,” he yawns, dropping into the passenger’s seat beside Dongho.

 

“Morning,” Dongho grunts, clearly still not quite awake, accepting the cup of coffee Daniel passes him gratefully and chugging the drink.

 

“You’re going to give yourself a third degree burn drinking like that one day,” Daniel laughs as he sips at his own drink.

 

His cousin rolls his eyes as he starts the car and pulls out into the road. “We are Kangs. If I got burnt from drinking _coffee_ , I would never live it down.”

 

Daniel snickers into his own drink, “You arrived at the scene rather quickly yesterday though, were you close by?”

 

“Yes, I was chatting with Minhyun and Jonghyun when we heard the scream. Where were you?”

 

“Upstairs,” Daniel fiddles with the buttons of his uniform for lack of something to do with his hands, “I was with Jisung and Mina.”

 

“How is Mina? This is her season right?”

 

“Upset at me,” Daniel admits, shamefaced, “I retreated upstairs to hide last night after the third mother tried to pawn their daughter off on me. While I was absent, she had to defend herself from someone making unwanted advances, though she assured me Lord Seongwoo stepped in and had the man thrown off the premises.”

 

Dongho frowned at the news, “I’m sorry I didn’t see that happening, or I would have intervened. I do remember seeing Seongwoo escorting someone off the premises though.”

 

Daniel perks up at the familiar address, “Are you acquainted with Lord Seongwoo?”

 

“I knew him in passing before, but Minhyun became good friends with him during the year he was on exchange through the university,” Dongho answers, “When Minhyun came home for Yule that year, he brought Seongwoo along to our gatherings and he has a charming personality. We’re of the same age as well, he’s an easy acquaintance to make.”

 

“He was at the scene right behind us last night,” Daniel remarks, “I didn’t even hear him approach.”

 

Dongho glances over and laughs, “Seongwoo has feet like a cat; if you did not hear his steps, it’s not that unusual. Do you suspect him?”

 

Daniel shrugs, “Just another lead to cross off, yes? And he seemed to know what the mirror was even when it was covered...”

 

“He’s magically sensitive,” Dongho discloses, nodding to the gatekeeper as they pulled into the estate, “You and I may not have registered it, but that mirror was probably blazing like a beacon in his senses. If Minki was around, he would likely also have complained of a headache, being near mirror enchanted strongly enough to kill a man.”

 

“But the mirror was intended for Lady Zieqiong?” Daniel frowned, taking out the warrant to present to the gatekeeper who checked it and then waved them through with a nod, “I cannot think of a reason for Lord Myong to want Lady Zieqiong dead.”

 

“Which is why we’re here to investigate Lord Myong’s home,” Dongho reminds him, the two of them making the trek up the manor’s front steps, nodding at passing servants, “He may have been the victim in the end, but the intention of the crime based on Lady Zieqiong’s account paints him at the perpetrator.”

 

“Well,” Daniel pushed the doors open after a cursory knock, “I hope the answers are here.”

 

They set about combing every inch of the manor, Dongho’s default expression and intense gaze thankfully enough to drive away any scandalized servants who wanted to stop them from entering certain rooms the Duke Myong had declared off limits to visitors. It becomes clear soon why; the bookcase of the Duke’s private library shifts to reveal a hidden study with strange ledgers. Large amounts of money are noted to have exchanged hands for shipments of unknown products.

 

“Gods above,” Dongho mutters, shifting through the stacks of paper for a hint of what the ledgers pertained to, “there has got to be a hint here somewhere. We’re missing something, but I don’t know what, it’s maddening! What I wouldn’t give to bring Minki here.”

 

“Lord Minki is clairvoyant is he not?” Daniel called over his shoulder, pressing his fingers along the panels of the wall carefully, “Can he divine what we are looking for?”

 

Dongho snorted, “No, his ability is akin to psychometry, he can read impressions from objects, but like Seongwoo, he is highly sensitive to auras. If there is something hidden, he would be a boon to pointing us in the right direction if nothing else.”

 

When he got no response, Dongho looked up to see Daniel studying a panel at the corner of the room hidden under a beautiful rug. “Is there something under there?”

 

“It would appear so,” Daniel mumbled with a frown, “The carpet has been charmed to stay in place, there has to be something beneath it.”

 

“Here, let me,” Dongho strolled over, pulling a paper talisman from his pocket that he set over the rug.

 

At once the paper glowed a fiery orange, black symbols leaping out from the paper with a hiss settle across the rug. The carpet seemed to shudder as it fought the talisman before it’s enchantments gave out and the object settled limp against the ground again.

 

“Nice,” Daniel whistled lowly, “I don’t suppose that was department standard?”

 

“No,” Dongho grinned mischievously and winked at his cousin, “Made up special by Jonghyun.”

 

“Does he take commissions?” Daniel mused.

 

The elder laughed, “He ought to, but for friends to pay him he often considers it an insult. If you mention it to him on your next meeting, he’ll likely pass on some to you and refuse payment. But you can repay him with a gift if you conscience demands otherwise.”

 

“What do you usually gift him with?” Daniel asked, curious, as they pulled the rug back.

 

“Fire Stones,” Dongho responds, dropping to his knees to run his fingers against the seams of the trap door, squinting at the runes the lined it and the tiny keyhole nearly hidden between the gaps of the floorboards, “This is more intricate than anything a talisman can dismantle, these are blood runes.”

 

Daniel startled and then cursed, patting himself down before pulling the evidence bag from yesterday out of his pocket. “Here,” he upended the bag unto the floor, handing the key to his cousin who quickly into the hole, “These were on the desk in the study yesterday, along with this note. I had forgotten I retrieved them in the ensuing excitement when Lady Zieqiong revealed the origins of the mirror.”

 

Daniel uncorked the vial of blood and smeared it along the runes, nodding at Dongho when he was done and the older man turn the key carefully. The runes glowed faintly, coming to life with a hum before the door sunk into the floor to reveal a set of stair leading downwards into the dark. The cousins looked at each other and Dongho swept a hand towards the opening with a grin, “After you, cousin.”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes but obligingly stepped inside, summoning flames in his palm to light his way. “You’re just waiting for some insect to fly out and for me to make a fool of myself, aren’t you?”

 

Dongho laughter is response enough and the two descend into the passageway carefully, Dongho pausing to slap a stasis seal on the opening lest it shut behind them. The dust creeps into Daniel’s nose and he sneezes violently, scrubbing a hand over his face to dislodge whatever web he has walked into with a shudder, trying to bite back his reaction to avoid more teasing from his cousin. “Are you alright?” Dongho asks when Daniel stops to gather himself, feeling lightheaded.

 

“I’m fine, just needed to catch by breath in between sneezing,” he waves off the concern, continuing on his way.

 

When they reach the bottom, Daniel turns and stops dead in shock, Dongho bumps into his back and curses when he catches sight of what had struck his cousin dumb. The scent of decay hits them both a moment later, but it is what they see that has them both struggling not to hurl, disgust and horror surging up within them.

 

Cells lined the right of hidden room, young women huddled within them dressed in rags, pressed against the farthest wall, eyeing the two men fearfully. To their left was a pile of bodies discarded cruelly, stacked haphazardly, limbs awry, as if they were nothing more than a child’s broken dolls.

 

“Slaves,” Dongho breathes in disbelief, “Duke Myong was making his fortune on human lives.”

 

* * *

 

 

The scandal of Duke Myong’s dealings left the country reeling in shock and the Vindex buried in paperwork. The news made headlines across all news outlets and one could scarcely turn anywhere without hearing the Duke being denounced over the radio, or see pictures of starved victims with dead eyes being reunited with their crying families.

 

Daniel sleeps fitfully, having taken to resting on one of the cots at headquarters rather than returning home. His dreams are filled with echoing whispers and dark, liquid eyes that seem to always be watching him, and he jolts awake often throughout the night, head pounding though he cannot recall what it was in his dreams that unnerved him so.

 

But perhaps, he concedes, face set like stone as he reviewed the records they had seized from Duke Myong’s secret study, reality was more unsettling than dreams. There’s a knock on his door and to Daniel’s surprise, Dongho enters accompanied by Lord Seongwoo and Lord Jonghyun. He stands up quickly and sketches a quick bow towards both men, looking towards his cousin for an explanation.

 

“Seongwoo and Jonghyun were brought in as consultants regarding the mirror,” Dongho explains, “we just finished noting the report to be submitted.”

 

“Was the mirror the murder weapon then?”

 

“It seems most likely, Gorgon Mirrors hold the quality of petrification within them,” Jonghyun offers, falling easily into lecture mode, “There are currently three in existence that we know of and the were crafted to freeze their victims in place; this was posited as the means by which Duke Myong subdued many of his victims. The mirror he had been using was not meant to kill, however, we found traces of runic tampering on the back that altered the strength of the curse.”

 

“But Duke Myong was intending to kidnap Lady Zieqiong, not kill her. He cannot be the one who had the mirror altered.”

 

“No,” Seongwoo interjected, with a knowing smile, “The mirror was altered after Lady Zieqiong fled the scene. The window for them to do so was short, but Dongho was preoccupied with ensuring Lady Zieqiong’s safety rather than rushing to the scene. If it was a master of the art, it is difficult but not impossible to tamper with the runes. By the lady’s own admittance she had hindered him physically to make her escape, the Duke was likely easily subdued.”

 

“Were there any traces left on the mirror?”

 

Both Seongwoo and Jonghyun shook their head, “None that any of us can identify. We were hoping you might have found something on your end.”

 

“Nothing here but more evidence to show the atrocities Duke Myong had committed,” Daniel sighed, eyes locked on Lord Seongwoo’s lithe form, a niggling thought eating at him still, “Whomever it was, they were smart about it. And with the weight of Duke Myong’s crimes, most are of the opinion that he deserved it; if anyone knows of anything, they are in no hurry to step forward.”

 

Lord Seongwoo turns to meet Daniel’s gaze unwaveringly, “How unfortunate.”

 

Daniel’s eyes narrowed, “Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once the investigation was concluded, though without any headway in identifying the culprit behind Duke Myong’s death, Daniel finds himself making good on his word to Mina and inviting Lord Seongwoo and his siblings over to their residence for dinner as thanks for the aid he lent the young lady. To ease the awkwardness of the encounter, Daniel invites his own cousins.

 

The dinner goes smoothly, Mina was friends with Lady Doyeon, though they were far from bosom buddies. Surprisingly, young Guanlin seemed to be very well acquainted with Jihoon, the younger speaking animatedly with the other boy, drawing everyone into their playful banter over the course of the dinner.

 

Daniel smiles to see the youngsters getting on so well, rushing off to the parlour for a game of Snapstones, and stifles a yawn into the back of his hand. Seongwoo, and the older man had insisted Daniel drop titles, professing to find such formalities stifling, eyes the younger and frowns, pausing in his speech and taking in the dark circles under the other’s eyes and the dullness of his skin.

 

“Perhaps, my friend, we ought to take our leave and allow you to rest,” Seongwoo sets the decanter of wine back down, “You and Dongho both; that investigation has run you two ragged. We will impose on your hospitality another time.”

 

“No, no,” Daniel protests, waving away the other man’s concerns, “It’s not the investigation, I’ve just been restless at night lately. Stay a while longer, please.”

 

Despite his earlier reservations, he found that he enjoyed Seongwoo’s company. The older man was a spirited conversationalist and knowledgeable in many areas, his mind turned quickly and Daniel thrilled to try and keep up with his jumps in logic. The passion he had for his work brought a delightful flush to Seongwoo’s cheeks as he raved with bright eyes of how the common person dabbling in runes often committed the gravest errors attempting to adapt another’s arrays to suit their own needs without taking into account the original master’s personal script. Daniel could only imagine how invigorating conversation would be had he invited Jisung and opened the invitation to Dongho’s friends as well.

 

“Have you not been sleeping well?” now it was Dongho’s turn to frown at him, “You’re the type who has no trouble falling asleep even in uncomfortable places, with the added work lately, I would have thought you would have no problem dropping off like the dead.”

 

“It’s these dreams I’ve been having lately,” Daniel admits with a tired sigh, “I keep jolting awake at night though I cannot remember what it is in the dreams that startle me so. It doesn’t make for a restful night and I can’t take any sleeping potions in case we are called in for an emergency.”

 

Seongwoo frowns, brows furrowed seriously, “That does not sound unusual given the gravity of the case, perhaps it is the stress. Unless you have come in contact with anything strange lately that might have triggered these changes?”

 

Daniel shook his head slowly, “None. At least nothing others have no handled and Dongho has no such issues it seems.”

 

“Nevertheless,” Seongwoo pushes his chair back and stands, “I will collect my siblings and take our leave. Perhaps tonight you can finally rest well with the case concluded; rest well, and I expect you will call on us when you are refreshed? It appears that my years away have deprived me of your good company, you must visit soon, I insist on it.”

 

Daniel smiled, clasping Seongwoo’s offered forearm, “Indeed, the Continent has stolen you from our lovely city long enough; I would be delighted.”

 

He sees the guests to the door though the younger ones protested at being ripped away from their games, Guanlin exclaiming how he nearly had Jihoon beat and Mina refusing to let Doyeon leave without wrangling a promise from the other young lady to join her and Lady Nayoung on the weekend at the park. Dongho and Jihoon wave at him with yawns, saying their goodnights and retreating to their usual guest suites in the house.

 

“Will we being seeing more of him, brother?”

 

“Seongwoo has already extended an invitation to us to visit his residence,” Daniel replies with a fond smile, “You will doubtless have more chances to see Lady Doyeon regardless.”

 

Mina scoffed, “That’s not what I meant, I could see Doyeon whenever I so desired, we were acquainted long ago, just that her closest friend loathes to share her company at times. I was asking about Lord Seongwoo, do you enjoy his company?”

 

“He is a wonderful conversationalist,” Daniel allows, eyeing his sister strangely, “Why?”

 

“Well, I can’t help but worry for you at times, brother dear,” Mina sighs dramatically, “You are two and twenty this year and without any signs of entering into a courtship. If the charms of the debutants are lost on you, I just wonder if perhaps you might not prefer _other_ company, and Lord Seongwoo is ever so charming, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Mina!” Daniel gasps, scandalized that his own sister, his darling baby sister, was speaking of such things to him.

 

“What?” his sister scoffs, “Don’t be so dramatic, we’re not going to stay rooted in tradition forever, you know. There’s nothing indecent in the match if you desire it. Why, Lord Minhyun and Lord Jonghyun have been openly courting since last year and no one would ever dare insinuate _they_ are being improper.”

 

“What company I prefer is of no concern of your’s at this time,” he answers stiffly, “I’ll see you in the morrow.”

 

Sensing that she would get nowhere with him, Mina rolls her eyes and heads back to her own rooms. “Good night then, brother,” she calls, unable to resist one last jab, “But think on it, Lord Seongwoo won’t be unattached forever.”

 

Daniel falls into bed with a heavy sigh, wondering if Mina had been speaking with their grandmother about his lackadaisical love life. While certain people had attracted his attention before, it was often only in passing. With his occupation as well, it took a certain temperament for anyone to weather being the spouse of a Vindex officer. They were called out of their beds at any time of the night, often away from home for days at a time, and always carried the possibility of never returning to their loved ones.

 

Many of the young women (and men, Mina was fool if she truly believed Daniel had not sought company of his own sex before) could not understand the commitment Daniel had to his job, nor did they understand why he continued to work when he was in line to inherit a Countship. He shakes his head to dislodge any fanciful thoughts Mina’s words planted in his mind; it was time for sleep, everything could wait until he was rested.

 

* * *

 

 

_A warm hand drags itself down Daniel’s flank and he whimpers, arching into the touch._

_Cool silk blinds his sight as a he aches for something only the other can bring._

_“Shhh,” a voice whispers close to his ear, dragging a hot mouth down his neck to bite at his collarbones._

_Daniel whimpers, straining against his bonds, wanting more, needing more._

_Fingernails scratch over his sensitive nipples lightly, drawing another whine from Daniel’s mouth as his partner chuckles._

_“Look at you,” kisses are feathered across his chest, “You look absolutely delectable darling.”_

 

_“Please,” he hears himself gasping._

_“Please what, love?” the voice croons, palms rubbing at the junction where his legs meet his hips, so close to where he wants those hands to go but never close enough._

_“Please, touch me.”_

_“Well,” hot breath fans across his mahood and Daniel shudders with anticipation, “Since you’re asking so nicely, how could I ever deny you?”_

_Then a wet warmth encases his cock and sucks, and Daniel is bucking upwards helplessly, overcome with sensation after so much teasing. The silk over his eyes slips and Daniel drinks in the sight of those pretty lips wrapped around his cock, bright red from their activities. Soft black hair falls into the alluring eyes that stare back at Daniel as his head bobs up and down, and Daniel strains against the ties around his wrists, longing to sink his fingers into his partner’s hair._

_“Seo–”_

 

He jolts awake, heart racing as he gasps for breath, one hand flying towards his chest as if it could calm his pounding heart. His pajamas are soaked clean through with sweat, sticking it uncomfortably to his skin and he gets up with a sigh, shedding his clothes without a care and walking into his bathroom for a shower.

 

A quick glance at the clock shows it’s barely 3 AM. He sighs and leans heavily against the cool washroom tiles with closed eyes, letting the warm water wash away the last traces of his nightly disturbance. Try as he might, he cannot recall his dream beyond flashes of heat and teasing eyes.

 

Stepping out of his shower, Daniel sighs again and begins his nightly routine of stripping the ruined bed sheets and replacing them with quick efficient movements. Part of him was tempted to just grab his blanket and sleep on the chaise lounge but he knew his back wouldn’t forgive him in the morning. Rolling into bed again, he closes his eyes and prays that he can sleep undisturbed through the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, the next thing he wakes to is the din of his alarm. Work is also blessedly uneventful for the day, though compared to the Myong case, anything would rate as less exciting.

 

To Daniel’s amusement, however, he walks in on the new intern from intelligence, some child prodigy, making eyes at his cousin and laughs quietly to himself, recalling the same intern’s terrified expression the first time he had been introduced to Dongho. Daniel wiggles his eyebrows suggestively when he catches Dongho’s eyes and laughs to himself, retreating before his cousin’s little friend could catch on.

 

When he returns home, his butler passes a sealed letter to him, delivered from the Ong household this afternoon.

 

Inside was a formal invitation for Daniel and his sister for an intimate dinner party the following week, and the note explains Seongwoo has sent off separate invites for Daniel’s cousins as well. Seongwoo also professed not to know many of their peers and advised that Daniel was welcome to open up the invitation to any of his own close friends whom might enjoy the gathering.

 

Daniel smiles to himself and turns to pen a letter to Jisung to extend the invitation to him when he notices something still within the envelope. He turns the envelope upside down and shakes it, letting a delicate pendent fall out, black stone set in silver, along with a smaller note.

 

_My friend,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_I confess it may be overly presumptuous of me to offer you this amulet, but I hope you will accept nonetheless. This amulet is wrought of jet and silver, for protection, purification, and grounding. The runes I have etched at the edges are for a calm mind and peaceful dreams._

_Should you choose to make use of this gift, simply slip it under your pillow at night. I hope this will drive away those odd dreams that trouble you so._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Ong Seongwoo_

 

Daniel smiles, rubbing at the black stone with his thumb, feeling touched that Seongwoo would go to such trouble for him despite their short acquaintance. He waves away Mina’s knowing smile as he fiddles with the amulet during dinner and heads upstairs to unwind with a light novel prior to retiring for the night.

 

He slips the amulet under his pillow and wakes feeling the most refreshed he has been for weeks. Grinning wildly, he makes plans to present Seongwoo with a gift in return the next week. He recalls Dongho mentioning he repays Jonghyun with Fire Stones and makes a mental note to craft a set for Seongwoo. Fire Stones crafted from the hands of a Kang are always known for their potency and if nothing else, Daniel was certain Seongwoo would have a grand time utilizing them in his experiments and runic arrays.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel was grinning into his breakfast, recalling the delightful time he had the night prior bantering with Seongwoo along with their other friends, and ignoring the odd looks Mina is shooting him, when his butler rushes in. The harried man announces that his cousin had called and advised there was an urgent case that required him to come in to headquarters at once.

 

Daniel sighs and shoves the rest of his toast into his mouth, waving at Mina before pulling on his jacket and jogging out the door. Back to work it was.

 

Daniel stares at the dead body of Marchioness Baek, torn between adverting his eyes given the woman had died in her bath, and carrying out his duty.

 

“Cause of death?” he asks Dongho who had arrived at the scene earlier than him, and his cousin gestures towards a music box set at the ledge of the pool.

 

“Siren’s Song?” he frowned at the music box, flipping it over in his hands, “This wouldn’t harm a child.”

 

“Her heart slowed until it stopped beating,” Dongho informs him, “There’s no sign of poison in the water, or in her food or drink. No toxins or fumes, we’re not picking up any spells or enchantments either. The only possibility left is that box.”

 

“She would have had to listen to it for days on end for it to have this effect,” Daniel argued.

 

“Which is why we’re suspecting foul play and not an accident. Can you take the box back and then see if either Seongwoo or Jonghyun are free to consult? We need an expert to look it over.”

 

Daniel salutes Dongho loosely, “I will. I’ll have someone notify you the moment either of them find something.”

 

“Thanks,” Dongho sighs tiredly, “And perhaps have one of the senior coroners sent over please? Our trainee keeps cringing away from the corpse.”

 

Daniel nods and is on his way. He dials both Jonghyun and Seongwoo once he’s back at the station. Jonghyun’s assistant, a young man by the name Hyunbin, informs Daniel regrettably that Jonghyun was running an experiment at the time that he would not be able to leave for several hours yet. Seongwoo’s butler asks for him to wait a moment before thankfully passing the phone to Seongwoo who confirms he is free and will head over shortly.

 

An hour later, Seongwoo strolls into Daniel’s office, hair windswept and cheeks ruddy from the cold. Daniel stands to greet him, frowning when he feels how chilled Seongwoo’s hand is. Unthinkingly, he reaches for both of them, holding slim fingers between his own as he called a gentle heat into his palms. “Did you walk all the way here?”

 

He looks up to meet Seongwoo’s wide eyes, the comely flush decorating the other man’s cheekbones no longer a product of the cold and Daniel coughs, releasing Seongwoo’s hands sheepishly.

 

“I thought a walk might do me well,” Seongwoo admits, averting his own eyes, “I hitched a ride into town and walked up from Central Square.”

 

“I thank you for coming all the way,” Daniel gestures for Seongwoo to follow him, “This was found at the scene of the crime, Siren’s Song, Dongho suspects it is the cause of death. But parents calm children with this, even if it was tampered with, there is no possibility for it to kill unless the victim was exposed to the song for hours.”

 

He turns to hand the box to Seongwoo, senses blazing as their fingers brushed when Seongwoo reached out to accept the box. The other man turns it over carefully, studying the script along the bottom of the box before he blanches, looking up at Daniel with wide eyes.

 

“This is not a Siren’s Song,” he breathes, “This is the Siren’s Lament, Daniel, and it’s enchantment is lethal.”

 

Daniel stars back before he bolts for the phone, dialling Dongho’s private line in a hurry. “Hello?”

 

“Seongwoo says the box is call the Siren’s Lament,” he blurts out and Dongho can be heard cursing on the other end.

 

“I thought that damned thing was lost or destroyed?”

 

Daniel looks at Seongwoo for information and the other man takes the phone to speak with Dongho directly. “I cannot ascertain the authenticity of the item, but even if it is a replica, this was made to imitate the curse tied to the Siren’s Lament, it’s deadly and appears to be in working order.”

 

The two speak for some time, Seongwoo rattling off information as he dissects the runes on the box with his eyes, before he finally hands the phone back to Daniel.

 

“Did you find anything else on your end?” he asks to which Dongho sighs heavily.

 

“A small golden key and a vial of blood,” his cousin admits and Daniel’s bones chill, “I have a terrible feeling about this, and I need you here to help me comb though this bloody mansion.”

 

“I’ll be there,” Daniel agrees faintly, mind already jumping back to that room crammed with corpses and crying captives.

 

 _Please gods above be merciful,_ he prays, _let us be wrong, for once, let us be wrong._

 

* * *

 

 

There was no such mercy.

 

Daniel found himself once again spending nights at the headquarters, jolting awake from those accursed dreams again with the amulet Seongwoo had gifted him a home and not here where he needed it. But the ledgers they had found in Marchioness Baek’s estate left him no reprieve to stop by home and fetch it, nor did he want anyone trespassing into his room to retrieve it for him, so Daniel worked on, determined to identify every last victim so that their family might be contacted to lay them to rest properly.

 

They had tried to hide the wrongdoings of the Marchioness from the public at first, a second scandal of this magnitude within a month of Duke Myong’s would rock their society to the foundations, but it’s impossible to silence everyone and all it took was one person to run their mouth before the mansion and Vindex headquarters were crawling with reporters.

 

Which is how Daniel finds himself being mobbed by persistent reporters, and he would have likely been cornered if Seongwoo had not come to his aid, pulling him unto the back of a destrier of all thing, the two of them barrelling down the streets with Daniel clinging to the older man’s waist whooping with delight as Seongwoo laughed, loud and unrestrained. If Daniel held on a bit tighter than he needed to, if his fingers lingered longer than he should against that trim waist as they slowed to a stop, Seongwoo said nothing.

 

Ever since those dreams had started up again Daniel had been feeling restless, yet around Seongwoo it was like some beast inside him was calmed. And yet he felt this strange hunger for the other man’s touch, a craving to hear his voice again and to have Seongwoo’s eyes on him and only him.

 

Daringly he presses closer against Seongwoo’s back, hands splaying along the other man’s waist as he rests his cheek on an elegant shoulder. Seongwoo stiffens for a moment but holds his tongue still, slowing the horse to a stop. They’re near the outskirts of the city now, at the edge of some estate, without another soul in sight.

 

Feeling bolder, Daniel’s hands trace Seongwoo’s hip bones lightly as he presses his face into the crook of the older man’s neck, breathing in his scent deeply.

 

“Daniel,” Seongwoo’s voice is strained but warning.

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he whispers, delighting in how his breath causes Seongwoo’s hairs to stand on end.

 

“I will not be part of any games, Daniel.”

 

“Oh,” Daniel sighs into Seongwoo’s skin, reaching a hand to turn Seongwoo’s face towards him, “I have no intention for this to be a game.”

 

“We’ve been acquainted for two months.”

 

“There must be a start somewhere. If we are well-suited, if you are willing, two months could be the start of a lifetime.”

 

Seongwoo’s gaze is dark, unfathomable, yet he does not pull away as Daniel inches his way forward until he captures those lips with his own. They taste just as sweet as he imagined, though his chest burns for more.

 

His mind flashes with images, with how far the flush on Seongwoo’s chest extends down his chest, with the exact shade of red Seongwoo’s lips turns after _other_ activities, and Daniel wonders how often his traitorous mind must have turned this idea over to be so knowledgeable. As Seongwoo yields to his questing tongue and lets Daniel lick his way into his mouth, hands fisted into the front of Daniel’s uniform with a pleased hum, Daniel wonders if he’ll get to find out whether his imagination was accurate or not.

 

* * *

 

 

For months, Daniel ponders about whether he ought to make his courtship with Seongwoo official.

 

Since their first kiss months ago, Daniel had taken to spending every waking moment he has free with Seongwoo, which sadly wasn’t much. His grandmother seemed strangely delighted while Mina had the most gleeful “I told you so” look on her face every time they crossed paths now, and he knew they were both itching for him to declare his intentions towards the older man.

 

Even his cousin had cornered him along with Minhyun and gave him the strangest yet oddly terrifying speech about respecting Seongwoo, though the terrifying part could easily be chalked up to Minhyun’s presence. The older man’s eyes had glowed a faint bronze the whole time as he asked Daniel what his intentions towards Seongwoo was, and everyone knew even a fool didn’t try to lie in the presence of an ordinary truthsayer, much less a Hwang.

 

Yet Seongwoo never pressed the issue and outside of their talks, long rides, and leisurely walks, they never progressed beyond kissing. His schedule, though, left Daniel wondering if he was ready for further commitment.

 

Since Daniel had met Seongwoo, or more accurately since the Myong case, it was as if every scumbag in the upper echelons was being murdered by the same vigilante. The public was up in arms by this time, braying for blood and demanding justice for the humans lives ruined. After seeing first-hand the slave rings, the illegal drug dens, the organ trades harvested from living victims, Daniel privately thought it was justice that had been served.

 

These lords and ladies had long since hidden behind their titles and influences to run their corrupt practises. That it had taken a vigilante to take the situation into hand showed a failure on the part of the crown, and the only distaste Daniel had for this mysterious vigilante was for creating such a crippling workload for him.

 

Seongwoo never complained when Daniel’s work took him away from their plans, but it was hardly the environment for a proper courtship and both of them acknowledged that. Daniel was beyond grateful that the older man was so understanding, when any other would have been vexed with him by now.

 

When this all calms down, he promised himself, when this all calms down he would speak frankly with Seongwoo and ask if he wanted to enter into a courtship with him officially.

 

* * *

 

“That’s the ninth person dead in the past half year,” Dongho growled, crumpling the paper cup in his hand and chucking it into the bin, “At this rate, half of our lands will be without lieges. As it is, all those titles and lands need to be redistributed as the people refuse to suffer under the rule of any named heir to those monsters.”

 

“If you ask me,” Daniel grumbled, “That’s the price of gutting out the rot in our system; we can only hope the new nobles do not fall into the same trap of depravity as their predecessors. Either way, the crown is dragging their heels on the issue, so it’ll be a while yet before the power balance shifts.”

 

“Well I’m glad I’m not part of court if nothing else,” Dongho sighed, “It must be a nightmare right now.”

 

“I don’t much envy us either,” Daniel looks at his wrist mournfully, “The sheer amount of paperwork could murder a man.”

 

“You’re just upset this is impeding your courtship,” Dongho points out, “but I’m telling you there’s no reason to delay it. If Seongwoo didn’t intend to enter into a courtship with you, he would have never the liberties you take with him. And if the past half-year of seeing your work hasn’t scared him off yet, then nothing will. Hell’s bells, he’s consulted for us on almost all the cases.”

 

“He’s been invaluable, hasn’t he?” Daniel grins at Dongho dreamily, causing his cousin to snort, “Truly a master of his craft. Without his knowledge and expertise on runes, we’d still be fumbling around with some of those weapons, and the ones he had to disable would likely have resulted in unintended casualties.”

 

“You’re smitten,” Dongho accuses, laughing when Daniel doesn’t deny the accusation at all, “gods have mercy, you’re so lovesick I cannot fathom how you function away from him. Go, go home today, or go to him; there’s nothing to do right now. Just pray that no one dies over the weekend.”

 

Daniel salutes his cousin sloppily and leaves, whistling happily. He swings by a specialty store to put up his order of opals and leaves to surprise Seongwoo with his gift. Seongwoo had mentioned how he wanted to see if it was possible to create loop-runes that capitalized on the opal’s amplification properties, and Daniel had ordered a batch immediately as a gift.

 

Guanlin lets him in easily, nodding along to Daniel’s request not to be announced so to surprise Seongwoo. He disables the lock and pushes the door to Seongwoo’s room open stealthily, “Seongwoo–”

 

Daniel freezes and drops his gift, the opals scattering across the floor loudly. Seongwoo whirls around with wild eyes and slams the chest at he foot of his bed shut.

 

“What was that?”

 

Seongwoo stays silent, knuckles white and fingers pressed into the cedar lid, unmoving.

 

“Tell me I’m seeing things,” Daniel implores, feeling his heart drop with every passing second that Seongwoo remains silent, refusing to meet his eyes.

 

He makes his way over with unsteady feet, dropping to his knees and gathering Seongwoo’s hands between his own. “Darling,” he begs, “Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me I’m being silly, that it’s not what I think.”

 

Seongwoo tries to draw his hands away but Daniel clutches at his fingers stubbornly. “Tell me,” he pleads, “Just say the words, that all I need. Tell me that I’m wrong, love. Say the words and I’ll believe you.”

 

“I can’t,” Seongwoo whispers, head bowed and eyes obscured by his bangs, “I can’t.”

 

Daniel’s hold goes limp allowing Seongwoo to pull his hands back as they sit in the suffocating silence. Daniel turns to the chest and lifts the lid open with shaking hands, willing the sight before him to change, but it doesn’t.

 

Perfect copies of every murder weapon he’s dealt with in the past half-year lays before him.

 

“Why?” he whispers brokenly, wondering how Seongwoo could betray him like this.

 

But was it really betrayal when he had started before Daniel had ever thought to love him?

 

The older man is silent still before he steels himself and turns towards Daniel, “Did you know, my mother was a Vindex officer?”

 

Daniel stares back, wondering how this little piece of trivia was going to justify Seongwoo murdering nine people, but Seongwoo takes his lack of response as permission to continue.

 

“She was amazing, you know?” Seongwoo recalls wistfully, “She was magically sensitive, that’s where I get it from, see, and she could solve cases faster than anyone. One day, the daughter of some minor foreign lord disappeared. She was beautiful, but she wasn’t from here, there was little to go on and so her case was deemed inactive after two weeks. My mother mourned her, they were both from the Continent, but she didn’t think much about it until another girl disappears, this time a maid of the visiting nobility with jewel-toned eyes.

 

“When looking into it she sees a pattern, sees the pile of missing persons reports for pretty young girls; she chased that lead even when others begged her to drop it. She wouldn’t relent, she wanted justice for those girls.”

 

He takes a deep breath and looks Daniel dead in the eye, willing him to understand, “Now Daniel, guess why my mother died.”

 

It’s Daniel’s turn to play the mute now as Seongwoo reaches into the chest and draws out a tenth item he has not seen before, a celadon cup.

 

They sit in silence until Daniel reaches over to wrap his hands around Seongwoo’s. “How many?”

 

His question is not a question, it is a demand. Seongwoo stares at their joined hands before he answers.

 

“Ten.”

 

Daniel breathes out through his nose, “So this is the last.”

 

“Yes,” Seongwoo admits, “the last.”

 

“And that will be the end of this? There will be no more?”

 

“None,” Seongwoo agrees, “She will be the last.”

 

“And they deserve it?”

 

“She trades in children,” comes the damning answer.

 

Daniel’s grip tightens around Seongwoo’s hands before he draws his fingers towards himself and presses a trembling kiss against Seongwoo’s fingers.

 

“Okay, okay. This last one, and never again.”

 

Seongwoo’s head whips up as he stares at Daniel in disbelief, “What?”

 

“Last one,” Daniel bites out, gritting his teeth and then lunging forward to press a desperate kiss against Seongwooo’s startled mouth, “I cannot condone murder, but I refuse to lose you for the justice of monsters. As long as you guarantee this will go no further, we’ll take this to our graves.”

 

“Daniel,” Seongwoo breathes, mouth trembling, “Do you know what you are doing? What you are choosing to do?”

 

“I’m choosing you,” Daniel says stubbornly, “I’m choosing you and damn the consequences.”

 

Seongwoo grips the cup tight enough that it bites into his skin. “You’re mad.”

 

“I know,” Daniel agrees solemnly, clutching Seongwoo close to himself, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

A week later Duchess Yeon dies from an unidentified curse.

 

A week later, Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo announce their engagement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you spot the loose ends? 
> 
> Again, I apologize, I hope it made some modicum of sense, though it leaves plenty to be desired. Feel free to come shout at me, but I'm going to go pass out now. Toodles.


End file.
